


【坤廷/乾坤正道】禁忌关系

by Charles_Lensherr



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Lensherr/pseuds/Charles_Lensherr
Summary: 养父坤x养子正黑道au巨大年龄差（14岁）是甜文！！叭？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 养父坤x养子正  
> 黑道au  
> 巨大年龄差（14岁）  
> 是甜文！！叭？  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章没有啥预警，嘻嘻

 

“坤哥，有人找。”

 

蔡徐坤顺着秦烈指的方向望去，瞧见不远的树下站了一个女人。他让秦烈接过怀中的骨灰盒，自己没撑伞冒着蒙蒙的雨就朝她走了过去。

 

“你是？”蔡徐坤打量了一下眼前的女人，身材高挑，包臀的黑色长裙让她看起来更加凹凸有致，帽子上带了一块黑纱，遮住了她的眼睛，但从露出的鼻尖和下巴来看，蔡徐坤可以确定她长了一张绝对艳丽的脸，“嫂子？”

 

女人嗤笑一声，朝他晃了晃指间夹着的女士烟：“有火吗？”

 

那就是叫对了。蔡徐坤冲旁边站着的保镖使了个眼色，看着他给女人点上火，试探地问：“嫂子……从哪儿知道的消息？”

 

——知道朱启方死了的消息。

 

“我哪儿知道啊，我都好几年没见他了。”烟雾从女人形状姣好的嘴唇里吐出来，“这次回来只是有事找他。”

 

多年不见的情妇突然回来，八成是求财。蔡徐坤心里有了个底，从西服口袋里拿出一张空白支票，利落地签上了自己的名字：“嫂子需要多少，都尽管填。”

 

女人接过来看了一眼，又笑了，嘴角弯起，像爱神的弓，可惜里面全是嘲讽的意味：“我不是来要钱的。”

 

撕扯两下，支票变成了一堆没用的碎纸片，被随便扔到地上。

 

被这么明显地轻视了，蔡徐坤有些挂不住面子，可还得装出一副好脾气的模样：“那嫂子是？”

 

女人又吸了一口烟，对着树后招了招手，可半天没有动静。她不耐烦地“啧”了一声：“出来！”

 

窸窸窣窣的声音从树后传出，一只小手探了出来。

 

小孩？蔡徐坤警觉起来，手默默背到了身后，打算一有变动就给秦烈打手势。

 

在小手后跟着出来的是一张粉雕玉琢的脸，褐色顺毛的头发更显得他可爱，怀里抱着一只快跟他一般高的熊猫玩偶，可圆溜溜的大眼睛里全是胆怯。

 

“磨蹭什么呢！”女人又是一声训斥，吓得刚出来半边身子的小孩缩了回去。

 

空气里满是尴尬，连路人都不停地朝他们看过来，蔡徐坤不想惹人注目，打了个圆场：“嫂子何必这么大火气，小孩子看见生人总是害怕的。”

 

他又瞄见那个小孩探出头看着自己，突然想起今天早上小情人说买了一盒好吃的奶糖，也不管蔡徐坤爱不爱吃，就给他兜里也塞了两颗，于是摸出来，对那个孩子摊开手心：“吃糖吗？”

 

小孩怯生生地抬头看了一眼女人，叫了一声：“妈妈……”

 

女人没说话，嘴角的线条依旧冷硬，只是下巴一扬，算是同意了。

 

小孩终于露出了全身，抱着那个玩偶一步一步地走过来，到了蔡徐坤面前也不敢抬头，偷偷地看他。

 

“给。”蔡徐坤拽过他的一只手，把糖放到了他的手心。

 

“谢谢……”

 

小孩拿了就跑回女人身边，蔡徐坤简直怀疑自己是不是不小心暴露了本性，吓到了他：“这是大哥的孩子？”

 

“可不是嘛。”女人一笑，“我本来是打算扔给他爸的，谁知道人已经没了。”

 

站在两人中间的孩子嘴里含着一颗奶糖，腮帮子鼓鼓，想拉住妈妈的衣服却被躲开，手指都纠在了一起，又开始偷瞄蔡徐坤。

 

女人注意到他的视线，在他的背后用力推了一把。

 

“啊！”

 

小孩反应不及，脚又被玩偶绊住，就要脸朝地摔下去，还好蔡徐坤眼疾手快，抢先一步把他抱住，可惊吓是已经有了，泪珠开始在小孩的眼眶里打转，回过头去又喊了一声妈妈。

 

“嫂子这是做什么？”蔡徐坤也有点想不明白了，带着前老大的孩子回来，照理来说应该是争夺帮派的戏码，可女人显然不是这么想的。

 

“我不想养他了。”女人抱臂看着蔡徐坤，却是一个眼神都没施舍给自己儿子，“我看他挺喜欢你的，刚好，你就当个便宜爹吧。”

 

跟在蔡徐坤旁边的人都愣了，当事人挤出一个僵硬的笑容：“嫂子开什么玩笑呢。”

 

“谁跟你开玩笑。”从开始就没动过地方的女人走过来，附耳到蔡徐坤旁边，用仅两人能听见的音量说，“你把他爸弄死了，不得赔他一个吗？”

 

蔡徐坤身体一僵，还没开口，又听见女人接着说：“别跟我装糊涂，你放心，我不是来报仇的，你只要替我解决这个麻烦就好。”

 

说着，在“麻烦”头上揉了一把，蔡徐坤低头看见小孩被揉乱的发旋，突然也有了摸一摸的冲动：“嫂子可别骗我啊。”

 

女人从鼻子里嗤出一声轻笑，拍了拍小孩的后脑，指着蔡徐坤对他说：“以后这个人就是你爸爸，听懂了吗？”

 

小孩还在懵懂的年纪，只知道妈妈说什么，那就是什么，他对面前这个男人不熟悉，却还是乖乖地抬头看了蔡徐坤一眼：“爸爸。”

 

嚯。蔡徐坤突然想笑，他没有过让女人给他生孩子的念头，对别人的小孩也是避而远之，这种没他腿高的麻烦精有什么好养的，不过要是这么乖的，好像也不是难以接受。

 

“小家伙，你叫什么名字？”蔡徐坤把孩子抱起来，让他坐在自己的小臂上，那小孩竟然也不吵不闹，估计是那两颗奶糖刷的好感。

 

“朱正廷。”嘴里的糖还没化，说起话来一股奶味。

 

“怎么写？”

 

小孩想了想，把他的手伸出来，在上面一笔一划地写给蔡徐坤看。

 

后者点点头，又问了一句：“有小名吗？”

 

这个问题像是戳到了朱正廷的痛处，他瘪着嘴转头去看女人，却收到一个冷眼，只能小声地说：“没有……”

 

“生日之类的信息我之后会叫人寄过来。”女人把早就灭了的烟扔到地上踩了两脚，“留着他对你好处不少，你是个聪明人。”

 

“嫂子说的是。”蔡徐坤勾起嘴角，揉了揉小孩的头发，果然与他想象的一般柔软，“既然这样，大哥在晴港还有一处房产，我想应该是给嫂子留的。”

 

“别了，收那个人渣的东西我嫌恶心。”

 

“可什么都不给我心里实在过意不去。”蔡徐坤回头冲秦烈点了点头，趁他过来的时候又对女人说，“大哥可真是好命，临了了竟然还有儿子给他送终。”可惜就要认仇人做爹。

 

女人没答话，看着秦烈走到自己跟前，还是掏出了一张空白支票。

 

蔡徐坤捂住朱正廷的耳朵，冲她露出了自己的标准微笑：“我这人就是俗，觉得什么都没钱好使，要是嫂子不愿意白收，就当我们做了场买卖。”

 

花多少钱买下红帮老大的独子，那都是赚的。可既然是买卖，钱货两清以后就没有后悔的余地了。

 

女人也明白他的意思，这回没有再做清高，大方地折了支票放进手包里：“你放心了？”

 

话一说完，踩着高跟鞋转身就走。

 

朱正廷挣扎着想从蔡徐坤的怀里下来，却两下被他按住。跑不掉的小孩的眼泪扑簌扑簌地往下掉，洋娃娃一样的小人看着让人好不心疼，蔡徐坤叫人拿来纸巾给他擦脸，一不小心力气用大了，小孩的脸上就蹭红了一片。

 

秦烈有些看不过去，又不好说什么，只能转移话题：“坤哥，葬礼继续吗？”

 

“当然继续。”蔡徐坤顺着哭到打嗝的小孩的背，凑到秦烈耳边小声地说，“你去把那个女人的底细查清楚，尤其是这个孩子究竟是不是朱启方的种。”

 

秦烈应下，麻利地去办了。蔡徐坤抱着朱正廷往前走，叫人过来撑了把伞。

 

大约是还沉浸在与妈妈分别的悲伤里，小孩抱住蔡徐坤的脖子，脸埋在他胸口。

 

蔡徐坤把他放下，蹲着与朱正廷平视，让边上的人把遗照拿过来给朱正廷捧着：“一会儿你也给这个叔叔鞠个躬。”想了想，又加了句，“好吗，贝贝？”

 

还是第一次有人用这么亲昵的称呼叫他，朱正廷一时间忘了继续哭泣，眼睛红通通地睁着，他吸了吸鼻子，拉住了蔡徐坤的裤腿：“都听爸爸的。”

 

—TBC—

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 养父坤x养子正  
> 黑道au  
> 巨大年龄差（14岁）  
> 是甜文！！叭？  
> 来看大帅哥养乖宝宝鸭~
> 
>  
> 
> 三俗狗血文学写手回归

 

 

五天后，秦烈到朱宅去找蔡徐坤时，对方正在客厅拿着一些小点心哄朱正廷哄得不亦乐乎。

 

“爸爸也吃！”

 

小孩举着自己咬了一口的小蛋糕，硬是要塞给蔡徐坤，后者笑眯眯地张开嘴，把东西吞下去后看了秦烈一眼，对旁边待着的保姆下了命令：“把小少爷带到院子里去。”

 

可朱正廷黏人得紧，一看保姆伸手，嘴上的奶油还没擦干净就扑到了蔡徐坤怀里，蹭得他的黑西装白乎乎一片。

 

“贝贝听话。”蔡徐坤先抽了两张纸巾给朱正廷擦了脸，再揉揉他的后脑，“爸爸有话跟这个叔叔说，你先跟着阿姨去玩，一会儿爸爸就去找你了。”

 

朱正廷垮下脸，显然是很不开心，不过又不想让蔡徐坤觉得自己不乖，只好从沙发上爬下去，让保姆牵着自己的手往外走，可是走了没两步，他又回过头来委屈巴巴地看着蔡徐坤：“爸爸一定要来哦。”

 

蔡徐坤笑着点了点头，直到小孩走出去，便立刻收了笑脸，把外套脱下来叫女佣拿去洗了，然后让秦烈坐到他右手边的沙发上：“查到什么了？”

 

“那个女人叫闫莉”秦烈有些犹豫，但还是把资料拿出来，“是二夫人的私生女。”

 

蔡徐坤接文件的手顿住，意味不明地勾起嘴角：“二娘的女儿？”

 

“对。”秦烈点点头，“当年老爷子发现二夫人出轨，就叫了少主……”

 

蔡徐坤眉毛一挑，冲秦烈甩过去一个冷眼，后者立刻改了称呼：“就叫朱启方去把情夫解决了，不过为了面子，给的说法是叛徒。”

 

红帮是朱启方的父亲朱泽军带着几个兄弟白手起家，一刀一枪拼出来的，都是为彼此流过血的交情。这样的背景下，大家都说红帮人最为重情重义，对叛徒也最心狠手辣。

 

“他怎么解决的？”蔡徐坤随便翻了两眼资料，把那沓纸扔到茶几上，倚着靠背，漫不经心地问。

 

“朱启方打断了情夫的腿，然后……”秦烈抿了抿唇，“当着那个男人的面强奸了他女儿……也就是闫莉。”

 

蔡徐坤冷下脸，半晌没有说话，最后哼出一声轻笑：“九年前的事？”

 

“坤哥怎么会知道？”

 

他怎么会不知道，九年前的夜晚，他才13岁，在床上睡得正安稳，突然被人拽起来拉到大堂，替朱启方受了四十下藤鞭，差点没有疼死过去，至今背上还有浅浅的疤痕：“二娘是九年前疯的。”

 

秦烈若有所思地点点头，接着说：“当年跟着朱启方去的人都被灭了口，闫莉得了PTSD被老爷子送到国外去了。”

 

他从茶几上的资料里翻出一页B超报告：“谁知道一检查说是已经怀孕了，老爷子下了命令要打掉，可就在手术那天，她从医院消失了。”

 

“消失了？”

 

“嗯。没有一个监控拍到闫莉是怎么离开医院的。”这么说好像显得他有些无能，秦烈顿了一会儿，又补充道，“不过如果多花点时间，应该能查出来。”

 

“不用了。”蔡徐坤摆摆手，眼睛瞄到了有关朱正廷的那一页，八岁，年龄正吻合，“亲子鉴定的结果呢？”

 

秦烈从那堆纸里抽出一张，摆到最上面：“亲权概率在99.99%以上。确实是他的儿子。”

 

蔡徐坤垂下眼睛，从沙发上站起来，走到窗户边，从这里正好能看见在院子里跟保姆学种花的朱正廷。

 

小孩像是感受到了他的目光，回头发现爸爸正在看自己，立刻丢下手里的铲子跑过来，努力地踮着脚尖去够窗台，好不容易才把手按到玻璃上。

 

秦烈从侧面看见蔡徐坤笑着把指尖摁在朱正廷小手的手心处，像是在逗他玩，有些搞不懂了：“坤哥，你到底打算拿这个孩子怎么办？”

 

窗外的小孩一声一声地喊着爸爸，可玻璃隔断了所有声音，只能看见他的口型，蔡徐坤把手指移了个位置，让朱正廷来抓：“连闫莉都说了，留着他对我好处不少。”

 

小孩的注意力全在爸爸的指尖，完全没看他在说什么，蔡徐坤又逗了他几下，才转身对还是一脸迷惑的秦烈说：“现在的红帮，还姓朱。”

 

 

 

朱启方的头七一过，重新定主就成了第一大事，帮里几个年纪大点的叔父各有心思，都想推自己的人上位，反正朱家现在已经没有继承人了，除非瘫在床上两年的朱泽军能够再生一个。

 

蔡徐坤说起来算朱泽军的义子，可并不在他们的考虑范围之内，一方面谁都晓得混这条道的，义子的作用就是挡枪子儿，哪能真让他跟亲儿子平起平坐。

 

而更重要的是，他们谁都没有把握能够掌控住他。

 

蔡徐坤在朱启方当少主的三年里，没出过什么大差错，也没办成过什么大事，只是规规矩矩地照吩咐行动。

 

但朱启方出事以后，只有他毫不慌乱，查线索找凶手办葬礼都安排得井井有条，所有人连半根刺都挑不出来，他们这才知道蔡徐坤原先只是韬光养晦。于是有人想去拉拢，可都被推太极一样顶了回来。

 

这样的人做不了他们要的傀儡，反而会将他们吃得毛都不剩。

 

李达是最开始跟朱泽军打拼的人之一，地位较高，于是他做主，召齐了所有叔父和他们心中的人选，在红帮总部开了一场大会。

 

可一群人急赤白脸地吵了两个小时，谁都不愿意让步，李达听得头痛欲裂，正打算叫停，蔡徐坤就带着一群人直接闯了进来。

 

大厅里立刻安静，李达皱着眉看他，刚要出口训斥他不讲规矩，却被后面出现的人吓得咽了回去。

 

“叔父们不叫我也就算了，怎么连义父都忘了？”蔡徐坤走在前面，让秦烈推着坐在轮椅上的朱泽军。

 

李达本来坐在主位，这下赶紧从上面下来，给朱泽军腾了地方：“大、大哥，你怎么来了。”

 

“徐坤说你们在选新主，就叫我来看看。”朱泽军虽然下肢完全瘫痪，可那股狠戾的气势还在，鹰一样的眼睛扫过全场，几个年纪轻没胆量的都敌不住低下了头，“可我看，怎么这里一个姓朱的都没有啊？”

 

几个叔父偷偷地交流了一下眼神，谁都不敢说话。

 

“怎么！觉得我朱家没人了！”

 

朱泽军一拍桌子，连李达都抖了一下，这么副阵仗，一看就是朱泽军有了人选，可他又说要朱家人，李达就没了头绪，他的眼睛在蔡徐坤身上转了好几圈，难道真把他当半个儿子了？

 

“大哥，徐坤虽然在朱家养了十多年，可到底……”李达一脸的欲言又止，后半句话却不必说都知道是什么。

 

朱泽军冷着脸还没说话，蔡徐坤先惶恐地开了口：“李叔可别害我！徐坤一不是亲生，二又没本事，哪里敢做这样的大梦！您这么说，不是给我扣造反的锅吗？”

 

他这番表忠心的话一说完，李达只觉得自己背上落的眼神愈发阴冷，心里更是骂了蔡徐坤好几遍。

 

看到所有人的脸色黑黑白白，朱泽军咳嗽一声，对蔡徐坤摆了摆手：“抱进来吧。”

 

被叫到的人随即走到门口，在那里张望了几下，然后突然蹲下来露出一张温柔笑脸：“贝贝，来。”

 

众人等了好一会儿，才看见一个白团子走出来。他像是被屋子里那一批乌压压的人吓到了，瞥了他们一眼，马上跑过去抱住了张开双臂的男人。

 

李达的脸立刻僵了，看着蔡徐坤一边轻拍怀里小孩的背，一边冲自己露出一副挑衅的表情，瞬间明白了这个孩子的身份。

 

蔡徐坤把孩子放到朱泽军的腿上，在朱正廷扯住他袖子的时候安抚性地摸了摸他的脑袋，然后退到了愣在一旁的李达身边。

 

“这个孩子，是我的亲孙子。”朱泽军的声音不响，可每个字都掷地有声，“他会是红帮的下一任主人。”

 

所有人一片哗然，蔡徐坤的余光明显看到了李达整个人一抖，还咬牙切齿地攥紧了拳头。

 

“李叔。”蔡徐坤往他那儿挪了一下，对上李达目眦欲裂的眼睛，笑得很是怜悯，“你解决我大哥的每一个女人的时候，有想过这一天吗？”

 

 

—TBC—

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 养父坤x养子正  
> 黑道au  
> 巨大年龄差（14岁）  
> 是甜文！！叭？  
> 来看大帅哥养乖宝宝鸭~
> 
>  
> 
> 啊，我真喜欢写这些狗血桥段

 

 

 

“不行！”终于有暴脾气的人提出了不同意见，赵平“噌”的一下站起来，“大哥，你当我们是什么了？让这么个娃娃来接管红帮，是不是太不把兄弟们当回事了！”

 

“是啊！”

 

“什么意思嘛！”

 

“瞧不起人吗！”

 

人都是顺风扯帆的动物，有了第一个出头的，底下附和的声音立刻多起来。年纪轻的最容易被煽动，不少甚至都从座位上站起来，看上去就像想在这里直接干一架。

 

朱泽军给了旁边站着的心腹凌凡一个眼神，后者立马从腰后掏出枪朝天崩了一响。

 

子弹穿出枪管的巨大声音让所有暴动的人安静下来，全都愣了一瞬后慢慢坐回位子上。可朱泽军腿上的小孩子唱起了反调。

 

朱正廷本来就不喜欢这个不熟的爷爷，在爸爸走开以后只能默默地玩自己衣服上的绳子，谁知道突然来了一声的巨响，小孩吓得直起了身子，然后眼泪一点点在眼眶里集聚起来。

 

“爸爸！”

 

蔡徐坤听见呼喊懊丧地在心里说了一声不妙，他没有告诉朱泽军让朱正廷认他做爸爸的事，如果被他知道了，所有的计划都会被打乱。他往后退了一点，没有回应。

 

可是小孩更加剧烈地挣扎起来，连朱泽军都抓不住他，活像只小泥鳅一样从他怀里溜下来。

 

蔡徐坤再想躲已经来不及了，众目睽睽之下，朱正廷朝他跑过来抱住了他的腿，带着哭腔喊：“爸爸！”

 

该死。蔡徐坤捏了捏拳头。

 

他现在只有两个选择，第一个是推开小孩，装成不知道的样子；第二种是安抚朱正廷，让小孩对他依赖更深。

 

而蔡徐坤在朱泽军面无表情地转过来的一瞬间，就知道了自己没有退路。

 

他心里冷笑一下，面上却温和无比，弯腰下去摸朱正廷的脸：“贝贝吓到了？”

 

小孩感受到脸上手掌传来的温度，才觉得好了一些，他胡乱地把自己的眼泪擦掉，却低着头不说一句话。

 

所有人都对这一变故惊得说不出话，李达倒算是找到了反击的机会，第一个反应过来：“徐坤，这到底是你的孩子还是启方的孩子？”

 

蔡徐坤大方地牵过朱正廷的手，让他站到自己旁边：“当然是大哥的孩子，李叔不信我，还不信义父吗？”

 

“可我听这孩子叫你什么？”李达故意放慢了语速，“爸爸？”

 

这两个字的尾音在他嘴里上挑，还一脸狐疑地盯着朱正廷，搞得小孩更用力地攥紧了爸爸的手指。

 

“李叔还请小心说话。”蔡徐坤眯起眼睛，满是被冒犯的不满和愤怒，“污蔑我事小，可说义父糊涂，被我这种毛头小子骗了就事大了。”

 

李达不可置否地耸耸肩，闭上嘴噤了声。

 

可蔡徐坤的的脸色并没有缓和下来，反而更加严肃地转向一直没有说话的朱泽军：“这个孩子来这儿认识的第一个人就是我，这几天也是我在养着。叫声爸爸不过是本能罢了，如果因此怀疑我有什么异心，徐坤无话可说。”

 

朱泽军是老了残了，但他还没有痴傻。蔡徐坤带了个孩子来说是他的孙子，即便给了检查报告，他也不可能没有再私下去验过。

 

所以朱正廷究竟是不是朱启方的儿子，今天敢带过来，大家心里就都门儿清了。

 

可李达其实话中有话：血缘上是亲的没错，但刚刚那一出，谁都看得出来这孩子如今更亲近谁。如果把位子传给朱正廷，最后落到谁手里真是不好说。

 

嫌隙都是被人挑出来的，更何况朱泽军从始至终就没把蔡徐坤当儿子看过，说话做事再忠再孝，那也是个外人。

 

所有人沉默的时候，蔡徐坤看着很坦荡，背上却出了一层冷汗。他刚刚的一步走得太险，朱正廷过分亲近他是事实，如果避讳地把他推开，反倒会让朱泽军对他那本就微不足道的信任彻底化为齑粉。他虽然做好了这样的准备，但不应该是今天。

 

朱泽军咳嗽一声，打破了僵局，冲一旁站着的人一挥手：“抱过来。”

 

小孩瞧见一个一身黑的大高个冲自己走过来，立刻躲到了蔡徐坤身后，只露出小半个身子。

 

厅里坐着的人都开始窃窃私语，朱泽军的脸色也变得铁青。

 

站在旁边轻笑的李达让开了一点位置，把朱正廷暴露出来，凌凡立刻抓住了小孩的胳膊。

 

大约是力气太大，把他掐疼了，朱正廷发出呜咽的声音，仰着皱巴巴的小脸看蔡徐坤。

 

收到求救信号的男人垂下眼睛，里头是汹涌的暗流，后槽牙已经咬得发酸。

 

朱泽军这一举动的意思太明显，他还要红帮姓朱，也要断掉蔡徐坤可能伸出来的手。

 

八岁大的孩子哪里拉扯得过一米八几的大男人，很快朱正廷就被拽了出来，小孩一下安全感尽失，彻底绷不住哭了起来。

 

蔡徐坤总算有了动作，他叹了口气，制止了凌凡，带点悲哀地抬头面对朱泽军：“义父不信我没关系，干嘛要折腾一个孩子？”

 

说着，他蹲下来把朱正廷抱进怀里，还用袖子擦干净了小孩哭花的脸，小声地哄他：“不哭了不哭了，不怕啊。”

 

朱泽军沉着脸，李达读出了他在想什么，于是先开口道：“徐坤，我怎么不知道你什么时候这么喜欢小孩了？”

 

蔡徐坤自嘲一笑：“他好歹算是我侄子，在李叔眼里，我竟然连点手足之情都没有了？”

 

他的眼睛扫过全场，最后还是落到朱泽君脸上。一旁的秦烈看到这儿心里突然咯噔一下，不详的预感窜进了他的脑子里。

 

“我知道叔父们都瞧不起我，忌讳我。不如这样，徐坤今天就当着各位发个誓。”蔡徐坤站起来，慢慢地举起右手。

 

“我蔡徐坤要是有半点利用这孩子夺权的念头。”

“就让我不、得、好、死。”

 

最后四个字他说的时候全程盯着正前方的朱泽军，表情语气都是决绝，大有要是再不信他，他就直接吞枪自尽的架势。

 

所有人，甚至连李达都沉默下来，他们的手上或多或少都沾过血，罪孽多了就会迷信，所以有些年纪大的才会手上常盘着一串佛珠。

 

他们最怕报应，发誓这种事绝不是轻易能说出口的。

 

朱泽军不说全信，但脸色确实好看了不少，把轮椅转了回去，他看到其他人都眼观鼻、鼻观心的模样，晓得是得不出个结果了：“少主的事，之后再说，今天就到此为止。”

 

蔡徐坤给秦烈使了个眼色，让他上前去推朱泽军的轮椅。自己则抱起朱正廷走过去：“义父，这个孩子？”

 

朱泽军瞄了一眼旁边不知在想什么的李达，看都没看蔡徐坤：“先你带着吧。”

 

 

 

到家的时候，朱正廷已经趴在蔡徐坤的胸口睡着了，只是哭多了，眼睛周围一圈还红得发烫。蔡徐坤叫了保姆把他抱去房间，叮嘱了几句消肿的事，才靠到了沙发上拉开领带透气。

 

秦烈看他吩咐女佣倒了一杯圆冰威士忌，然后转过头来。

 

“你喝吗？我最近得了一瓶不错的。”

 

这么悠然地语气，差点让秦烈怀疑刚刚的死里逃生不过是自己做的一场梦：“坤哥，你，你怎么还有心情喝酒啊？”

 

“急什么。”蔡徐坤一眼就看出他的焦躁，把女佣端过来的其中一杯推到他眼前，“现在该急的可不是我们。”

 

“啊？”秦烈不解地挠了挠耳朵。

 

“你也见到今天那群老头看那小孩的眼神了。”蔡徐坤的手指在杯口敲了两下，跟想到什么笑话似的咧开嘴角，“一个个跟穷了一辈子突然发现一座金山的乞丐一样，那你说，他们会对楼上躺着的那只小兔子做什么？”

 

“他们，”秦烈刚端起的酒杯又立刻放下，“那老爷子为什么还让你养着，你在他们眼里可是出了名的没势力，要是那小孩在你这儿出了事，岂不是……”

 

他看到蔡徐坤意味深长地冲自己挑了挑眉，立刻反应过来：“老爷子就是要他在你这儿出事！”

 

蔡徐坤点点头，脸上的弧度扬得更高：“一旦孩子在我这儿被绑了，害他的逃不了，我因为保护不当，也逃不了。”

 

“你怎么还笑得出来啊……”秦烈小声嘟囔了一句，不过他也习惯了蔡徐坤这种个性，又接着问，“那我们就这么坐以待毙？”

 

“当然不是。”蔡徐坤抿了一口威士忌，冰块的温度降低了酒精的刺激感可也使香气绽放得更加彻底，确实是一瓶好酒，“我要你去查清楚李达现在的手伸得有多长，底下藏人的地方有多少。”

 

“藏人？你这是要……”秦烈皱起眉头，有些不敢相信。

 

“李叔今天那么给我面子，我必须得送他一份大礼才行，不是吗？”蔡徐坤冷下脸，那群叔父里大多是只知道干架的蠢货，也就李达还有点脑子，所以朱泽军对他格外忌惮，几次三番地想要架空他。

 

既然这样，那蔡徐坤就帮他一把，不管到时候李达有没有下手，都要绕到他头上。

 

“可坤哥你这样做……”秦烈欲言又止，不安地抖了两下腿。

 

蔡徐坤疑惑地看了他一眼：“有话就说。”

 

“你这样……”秦烈咬了咬嘴唇，小心翼翼地压低了声音，“不就应了那个毒誓了吗？”说完自己还呸了三下。

 

“呵，我当什么事。”蔡徐坤哼出一声轻笑，晃了晃杯子，让晶透的酒液在圆冰上流过：“我倒是想看看，哪个阎王敢收我。”

 

—TBC—

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 养父坤x养子正  
> 黑道au  
> 巨大年龄差（14岁）  
> 是甜文！！叭？  
> 来看大帅哥养乖宝宝鸭~
> 
> 我怎么这么喜欢小哭包啊_(:з」∠)_

 

 

秦烈走了之后，蔡徐坤一个人坐在客厅没动，酒杯被他放在桌上，凝结在杯壁上的水汽顺着滑下，汇成了一个小水滩。

 

他九岁在路边被朱泽军捡回家，以为自己是要脱离苦海，却没想到是落入另一个狼窟：朱启方是个庸才，可备受大房的溺爱，做错了事骂不得也罚不得，唯一的办法就是杀鸡儆猴。

 

其实这哪里会有用，板子打不到自己身上永远也不知道疼，当朱启方发现自己犯了任何事都能让这个所谓的弟弟顶包，便更加横行霸道。

 

蔡徐坤不记得自己待在这栋房子里的十三年间挨过多少打，他也曾哭过求饶过，可眼泪流得多了心就变硬了。

 

到后来每次挨打他都一声不吭，只是在心里默念每一个在场的人的名字，要自己这辈子都不能忘。

 

想到过去的日子，蔡徐坤不自觉地把手紧握成拳，几乎要在手心掐出四道血痕。

 

“爸爸……”

 

像棉絮一样柔软的声音突然响起在蔡徐坤身后，他回头一看，被保姆换了睡衣的小孩正站在楼梯上揉着眼睛，俨然是刚睡醒的样子。

 

“嗯？贝贝怎么了？”习惯性地挂上微笑，蔡徐坤看着朱正廷慢慢地走过来，然后爬到了自己的腿上，“还慌呢？”

 

朱正廷把小脑袋靠到男人的肩膀上，轻轻地摇了摇头，犹豫了一会儿才说：“爸爸，我不喜欢爷爷。”

 

这蔡徐坤倒是看出来了，就是想不到是什么原因：“为什么？”

 

小孩抬头看了男人一眼，然后把脸埋进了他的颈窝，闷声说：“他对爸爸不好。”

 

六个字说得轻之又轻，却跟根羽毛似的在蔡徐坤的心尖搔了一下，他一时间竟然不知道说些什么，呆了半天最后还是说：“是吗？”

 

只是他自己都没注意到自己的语气软了下来。

 

“嗯！”朱正廷重重地应了一声，下定决心一样对上蔡徐坤的视线，“还有其他那些叔叔，他们都对爸爸不好，我都不喜欢。”

 

小孩的眼睛干净澄澈，什么都藏不住，蔡徐坤从里面看到了生气和难过，还是第一次有人为他有这样的情绪。

 

“那贝贝喜欢谁？”

 

这个问题像是非常简单，朱正廷一听就扬起了笑脸：“我喜欢爸爸！”

 

他的笑容总是竭尽全力地表达自己的喜悦，有着能传染人的魔力，蔡徐坤看着他，嘴角也不自觉地带上弧度：“要是我对你不好，你也喜欢我吗？”

 

“爸爸会对我不好吗？”朱正廷扁起嘴巴，连头发丝都透露出一股子委屈，“有多不好啊？会像……”

 

他的小手指纠在一起，说话声低到不能再低：“会像妈妈一样不要我吗……”

 

说谎话对于蔡徐坤来说，本来应该是跟吃饭喝水一样平常的事，赌上自己性命的毒誓他都说发就发，可现在面对朱正廷，他却无论如何也说不出这个保证。

 

他确实想过。

 

朱正廷是个小太子，只要红帮一天还姓朱，他就还有一天的利用价值。但如果一切按照蔡徐坤的预料，要不了多久，红帮就要易主换姓。

 

到时候的朱正廷就成了一个隐患，像秦烈担心的，蔡徐坤如果留下他，万一他将来知道了自己的身世要替自己的亲人报仇，又将闹得天翻地覆。

 

所以蔡徐坤是打算扳倒李达以后，就把朱正廷送到国外的孤儿院，最多再定期给他打一笔钱过去，算他仁至义尽了。

 

“爸爸？”朱正廷等了半天也没等到一个回复，心里更是慌得不行，就还没降下温度的眼眶又烫了，一抽鼻子，眼泪几乎就要掉下来。

 

“怎么这么爱哭啊。”蔡徐坤捧起他的脸，拇指在朱正廷的眼角处揉了两下，“男孩子这么爱哭可不行。”

 

“那我以后都不哭了！”小孩一踩沙发，直直地扑上去抱住蔡徐坤的脖子，小炮弹似的也把他撞得往后倒了一下，“爸爸不喜欢的事我都不做了。”

 

蔡徐坤磕到了后脑却不觉得疼，反而终于破了功，哈哈大笑起来，他拍拍朱正廷的背把他一把抱起：“今天贝贝可以随便吃点心。”

 

“真的吗！”这个话题转得生硬，可朱正廷想不到那么多，他张大嘴，眼睛亮到不行。

 

“嗯。”

 

“爸爸真好！”小孩一声欢呼，然后挣扎着让蔡徐坤把他放下来，自己一溜烟儿跑了好远，发现蔡徐坤还在后面，又跑回来拽住他的裤腿，“快走呀。”

 

说着，用上吃奶的劲儿就拉着他一起走。蔡徐坤被拉得一踉跄，差点摔了，他摇摇头，弯腰下去把朱正廷又抱起来：“这样快。”

 

小孩“咯咯”笑了两声，突然凑过去在蔡徐坤的脸上吧唧了一下，亲得太过用力，还留了点口水在上面：“最喜欢爸爸！”

 

可惜一看到小点心，朱正廷就像把这句话忘到了天边，一口一口的，哪里还记得这个爸爸，最后蔡徐坤看他实在吃得太多了，把一个泡芙从他手里抢下来的时候，他还一叉腰，脸气成了个小包子：“爸爸说话不算话！讨厌你！”

 

帮里没事，朱泽军也不找他，蔡徐坤乐得清闲，天天在家里逗朱正廷玩。

 

这个小孩是弄堂魔王的性格，跟人生分的时候内向得不得了，可一旦跟他熟了，能闹腾到跟之前判若两人。

 

朱正廷这天起得早了，连睡衣都没换，就“噔噔噔”跑到蔡徐坤的房间，一下就跳上了他的床，坐到他的胸口：“爸爸起床！”

 

好歹也是八岁的孩子了，虽然肉没长多少，骨头的重量也在那里，蔡徐坤被他一屁股坐得差点一口气没上来，可睁眼看见朱正廷笑得眼睛都没了的样子，火都不知道怎么就都散了。

 

蔡徐坤一掀被子，小孩立刻在床上翻了个跟斗，滚远了又嘻嘻哈哈地爬回来坐到爸爸的怀里，像只八爪鱼一样死死地抱住了他。

 

蔡徐坤揉揉他的头发，一抬头却看见秦烈低着头站在门口，眼神一寒，把朱正廷拉了开来：“贝贝，你去找阿姨换衣服，我跟你秦叔叔有话说。”

 

朱正廷虽然闹腾，但还是很乖的，听到蔡徐坤的语气不对，知道这是自己不该管的事，点点头就从床上爬了下来，路过秦烈的时候还甜甜地叫了一句：“秦叔叔好。”

 

一击即中，秦烈被他可爱得心都化了，于是趁机掐了一把朱正廷还带着婴儿肥的小脸，又摸了摸他的头顶，一回头就发现蔡徐坤冷冷地看着自己。

 

“咳。”秦烈掩饰性地清了清嗓子，“坤哥，童宁来了。”

 

“知道了。”蔡徐坤从床上下来，换好衣服以后一下楼就看见了一个艳丽的女人坐在客厅的沙发上，“他们有动静了？”

 

“你怎么这么不解风情，一看到我就谈这些事。”童宁一撩头发，故意压低了上半身，露出自己的事业线，“就不能聊点别的吗？”

 

蔡徐坤轻笑一声，坐到她的旁边，手顺着童宁纤细的侧腰就往后摸去，直到将她藏在腰带里的U盘拿出来，然后递给了秦烈：“这里面是什么？”

 

童宁翻了个白眼：“跟你猜的一样，前两天李达的一个下属来M喝酒，说漏了几句，虽然他知道的不多，但时间估计就是这两天了。”

 

蔡徐坤回头看了秦烈一眼，对方刚把监控看完，冲他点了点头。

 

“别的呢？”他了解童宁，如果只是为了给他送这份监控资料，她绝不会亲自来。

 

童宁挑起一边眉毛，薄薄的嘴巴弯成一条曲线，涂了深红色甲油的手贴上蔡徐坤的胸口，指尖还不安分地画着圈：“这回我可要讨点报酬了。”

 

她的另一只手摸上蔡徐坤的脸，嘴唇越靠越近。

 

“爸爸！”

 

一声大喊吓到了客厅里的三个人，童宁突然就感觉到有个小东西挤到了她跟蔡徐坤之间，然后推了自己一把。

 

朱正廷的眼睛通红通红的，却还记得答应过蔡徐坤再也不哭了，只能努力地把眼泪憋回去。

 

“贝贝？”

 

“妈、妈妈被人亲了以后，就不要我了。”一听到蔡徐坤喊他，小孩立刻苦了脸，说话也变得一噎一噎的，“爸爸，你是不是，是不是……”

 

他没说完，因为越说越委屈，眼泪早就掉了下来，他赶紧抹掉，就怕爸爸看见。

 

童宁“啧啧”两声，看着蔡徐坤手忙脚乱得哄他，轻飘飘地开口：“这占有欲……阿坤，你这究竟是儿子，还是你的小老婆啊？”

 

蔡徐坤斜了她一眼继续轻拍朱正廷的背：“你的医生哥哥还以为你是个正经的银行柜员呢吧？”

 

“喂！蔡徐坤！玩笑都不能开啊！”童宁炸毛似的从沙发上站起来，却发现他一点理她的意思都没有，“行，你厉害。”

 

她拿起沙发上的手包，从里面拿出一份体检报告扔到秦烈怀里：“那个人拿来的，药起作用了，他叫你动作快点儿，等老爷子察觉他就完了。”

 

“我有打算。”蔡徐坤让朱正廷趴在自己怀里，小心地安抚，“没事你就回M吧。”

 

他说完，却发现童宁一动没动：“还有事？”

 

“你……”她的手指了指背对自己的小孩，刚才的不正经全都不见了，“你忍了十多年，可别到时候舍不得坏了事。”

 

这话说得蔡徐坤一愣，他低下眼睛：“一切都会按计划进行。”

 

 

—TBC—

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 养父坤x养子正  
> 黑道au  
> 巨大年龄差（14岁）  
> 是甜文！！叭？  
> 来看大帅哥养乖宝宝鸭~
> 
> 哗~好大一盆狗血

 

 

枪支上膛的声音成功让蔡徐坤睁开眼睛，他看了一眼面前黑黢黢的枪口，慢慢从床上坐起来，亮出双手证明自己不会反抗，然后与正前方的朱泽军对上了视线：“义父？”

 

“没用的东西！一个小孩都看不住！”

 

有人扣着秦烈的手把他押进来，一把推摔到地上。他显然是已经受过刑了，脸上身上都有血迹：“坤哥……正廷、正廷不见了……”

 

“什么？”蔡徐坤想爬起来，可是枪还抵在他的太阳穴上，“怎么回事？”

 

“你还好意思问是怎么回事？”朱泽军瞪着他，又看了凌凡一眼，后者干脆利落地把手中的枪调转方向，用枪托冲着蔡徐坤的脸打下去。

 

他被打得偏到一边，嘴角也有丝丝血迹渗出。

 

“自己房子里进的人不知道查清楚底细？随随便便就被插了眼线，还让人从眼皮子底下把孩子拐走了。”朱泽军冷笑一声，“我现在倒是信了你确实没有野心，你这样的废物就算有野心又能翻什么风浪？”

 

他的话说得极其难听，完全没给所谓的“义子”留面子

 

不过蔡徐坤也习惯了。

 

他一抹嘴角，按下眼中汹涌的波涛，才抬起头来，满脸悔恨的模样：“义父，如今确实都是我的错，我知道就算我死在这儿也不会让您消气，可能不能给我一个戴罪立功的机会，我一定把孩子找回来。”

 

朱泽军看了他半天，才招招手让凌凡收了枪，语调听起来凉凉的：“我只给你一天的时间。”

 

一批人气势汹汹地来，又气势汹汹地走，蔡徐坤的卧室里很快又只剩下他跟秦烈两个人。

 

等到确定楼下的车子已经全部离开，蔡徐坤才靠上床背，用手揉搓颧骨上发青的地方，看了一眼刚从地上爬起来的人：“没事吧？”

 

秦烈转转自己的肩膀，扯了几张纸巾擦掉脸上的血迹：“只是看起来惨，他留了劲儿的。”

 

“人呢？”

 

“应该已经在李达手里了，只是底下还没有消息报上来说关在哪儿。”

 

俗话说，狡兔三窟。可之前秦烈去查的时候才发现，李达比兔子还要精明许多，在市里有十几个窝点，每处都安插人手显然不现实，所以只能分配区域，现在排查起来也就比较麻烦。

 

蔡徐坤一边听他的汇报，一边从床上起来换衣服：“他没来示威？”

 

“有。”秦烈点点头，拿出手机打开了一段视频。

 

昏暗的水泥房，八岁的小孩缩在角落，眼睛一直盯着镜头，里面全是恐慌：“你、你是谁…我爸爸呢？”

 

相机一转，一张带着面罩的脸出现在画面中央，他指了指自己身后的朱正廷，变声器处理过的声音带着电流的“滋滋”声：“六个小时以内，三千万现金扔到市北的江里，否则小太子的命就不保了。”

 

短短二十秒的视频什么有用的信息都看不出来，确实是纯粹为了示威。

 

蔡徐坤的脸色只在发现小孩的衣服擦破了的时候变了变，他冷笑一声：“还装出一副为钱的样子，以为这样老头子就猜不到是谁干的了？”

 

“接下来怎么做？”

 

“什么都不做。”他抓乱自己的头发和衣服，做出一副狼狈相，“在他们眼里，我根本没有一天查清的能力，李达也得老头子自己抓出来才行。至于……”

 

他抿紧嘴唇，顿了一下：“至于那个孩子，等找到关他的地方，让两个狙击手在外面藏着，别让他受伤。”

 

秦烈想到朱正廷，也有些舍不得：“要不我们找到以后先把他带到安全的地方吧？”

 

“……不行。”童宁的话钻进蔡徐坤的脑子里，他的眉头拧得死死的，却还是否决了这个建议，“我不能给李达反咬的机会，就按之前的计划来。”

 

而虽然说是什么都不做，可样子还是要装，排查道路监控，追踪车牌，蔡徐坤将表面功夫做到了完美，但是四个小时以后，依旧一无所获。

 

凌凡再次出现把他塞进车里的时候，他一点都不意外。

 

“废物！”朱泽军一看到他，立刻抄起手边的茶杯扔过去。

 

滚烫的茶水倒在胸口，薄薄一件衬衫压根儿挡不住，蔡徐坤不用猜都知道一定红了一片。可他没管，而是直挺挺地跪了下来：“义父，是徐坤没用。”

 

他的脊背在颤抖，像是因为自己的无能而感到羞耻。

 

朱泽军眯起眼睛打量他：衣服头发都乱糟糟的，甚至连胡茬都没有刮，一副已经竭尽全力的样子。从小到大都这么平庸的人，怎么可能跟他听说的那样手段高深。

 

“拐走他的人已经在刑堂了。”看到蔡徐坤惊讶地抬起头，完全情绪外露的模样，朱泽军终于放下了戒心，“他供出来的人你也不陌生。”

 

“难道是……”在审视的目光下，蔡徐坤慢慢吐出了两个字，“李叔？”

 

朱泽军从鼻子里哼出一声，满是不屑：“总算还不是太蠢。”

 

“那李叔这是要造……”蔡徐坤马上闭了嘴，头又低下来，“义父想让我怎么做？”

 

“我要你把李达和那个孩子都带回来。”朱泽军的眼睛在屋内环视了一圈，突然指住了站在凌凡身后的一个人，“鸣宇，你跟着他。”

 

蔡徐坤转头，如果不是看到了程鸣宇的喉结，估计会因为脸把他当成个漂亮的女人。这是个新面孔。

 

“咳、咳咳，咳……”

 

剧烈的咳嗽声拉回了他的注意。

 

朱泽军咳弯了腰，几乎要从轮椅上跌下来，他的身体虽然一天不如一天，眼里的阴骘却一点没少：“这回你要是还办不好，就不用回来了。”

 

蔡徐坤要的就是他这个命令。他如今手头的势力，其实对付李达或者朱泽军都没有问题，可他不敢暴露自己。树大招风，如果因此让他们两个达成共识，决定先扳倒他，那就完了。

 

唯一的方法就是逐个击破，先借朱泽军的刀杀李达，之后再……

 

蔡徐坤在走出来的时候回头，不着痕迹地瞄了一眼凌凡递给朱泽军的那碗中药。

 

“请。”程鸣宇挡住他的视线，在确认他坐进后座后，自己走到了前一辆车旁。

 

蔡徐坤知道朱泽军身边一定有李达的眼线，却没想到递消息的速度这么快，他们的车刚到李宅门口，一辆黑色的轿跑就冲出了大门。

 

程鸣宇带着人立刻追上去。秦烈也正打算踩油门，可蔡徐坤一眯眼睛：“掉头，去城南的仓库。”

 

那是两个小时之前他手底下的人找到的关朱正廷的地方。

 

银色的车辆无视一切，在道路上飞驰，好几次差点撞到别人，途中程鸣宇发来了消息，不出蔡徐坤所料，被逼停的黑色轿跑里只有个用来声东击西的替死鬼。

 

而他要找的人。蔡徐坤将手中的枪上膛，在踹开仓库门的那一刻举了起来，却没想到看到的竟然是一地的尸体，而李达的腹部也已经中了一枪，只能靠墙坐着。

 

蔡徐坤的瞳孔骤缩，他环视了一遍空荡荡的仓库，没有发现朱正廷：“孩子呢？”

 

“坤哥！”秦烈这个时候跑进来，“那两个狙击手死了。”

 

听到这个消息蔡徐坤情绪暴动，握着的枪差点走火，他快步走过去把李达拽起来：“孩子呢！”

 

“被人带走了。”李达的脸色因为失血而苍白，牙齿却被鲜血染红，显得笑容更加阴森可怖，他呛了两口，“估计已经去见他亲爹了吧。”

 

蔡徐坤的脖子上突起青筋，他咬住牙把枪口顶上李达的额头：“谁干的？”

 

可后者看了眼他搭在扳机上的食指，轻笑一声，一点没有命被握在别人手里的样子：“还能有谁呢？你说除了我以外，还有谁会忌惮那个孩子亲近你呢？”

 

蔡徐坤的脑子“轰”得炸开，他一直觉得虎毒尚且不食子，朱泽军就算再怎么想把红帮握在手里也不至于对亲孙子下手。但他现在知道自己错了，不能做傀儡的朱正廷唯一的作用大概就是用来给他泼一盆脏水。

 

“蔡徐坤，你是聪明，没去追那个假货，但你到了这里，孩子却不见了，你撇得清吗？”李达的手已经没有力气再摁住伤口，却还笑得出来，“你、我、那个孩子，全都活不了，朱泽军这是要一箭三雕。”

 

蔡徐坤粗粗地喘着气，他其实从来都是把脑袋别在裤腰上，小心翼翼，步步为营，对随时可能到来的死亡做好准备。可谁知道突然闯进了一个朱正廷，把他的一切都打乱了。

 

“告诉我他被抓到哪儿去了。”

 

“……我不知道。”李达皱了皱眉，他不明白为什么到了现在这一步蔡徐坤还在问这些没用的问题，当务之急明明应该是在朱泽军的人来之前跑走才对。

 

清楚他说的不是假话，蔡徐坤想了想还是放下了手里的枪，反正从这个失血量来看，李达也撑不了多久，他不想给他个痛快。

 

“我知道。”

 

秦烈被突然出现在旁边的程鸣宇吓了一跳，却还记得将枪口对准了他。

 

程鸣宇看了他一眼，女人一样漂亮的脸上没有表情，继续转向蔡徐坤：“我可以带你去救他。”

 

 

—TBC—

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 养父坤x养子正  
> 黑道au  
> 巨大年龄差（14岁）  
> 是甜文！！叭？  
> 来看大帅哥养乖宝宝鸭~
> 
> 别问我写了个啥，大半夜赶出来的脑子不清楚，有空再修吧

 

 

 

“我凭什么信你？”

 

不能怪蔡徐坤多疑，程鸣宇是朱泽军身边的人，任何跟这个名字沾上边的都不容小觑，更何况他看起来颇被老爷子赏识。

 

“你觉得你现在是有选择吗？只有信我，那个孩子才可能有活路。”程鸣宇抱着手站在那里，姿态随意，对一旁举着枪的秦烈毫不在意，“当然了，要是你并不关心他的死活，你可以现在就杀了我，然后再去除掉朱泽军，就像你计划的那样。”

 

三个人都没说话，李达也已经因为失血过多而休克，仓库里陷入了诡异的沉默。

 

蔡徐坤盯着他很久，才招招手让秦烈把枪放下。

 

“坤哥！”

 

他做了个噤声的手势，问：“你要什么？”

 

“我是来投诚的，想要的也只有活得更久爬得更高。”程鸣宇终于丢掉了那张笑脸面具，严肃下来，“事成之后，我要一个堂主位置。至少……得跟他平起平坐。”说着，他又瞥了一眼旁边站着的秦烈。

 

蔡徐坤探究的目光在他们两个之间扫了一下，他不觉得秦烈会跟程鸣宇有什么私交却不告诉自己，作为从小一起长大有过命交情的兄弟，他绝对相信秦烈的忠诚。

 

他清了清嗓子：“我答应你。”

 

程鸣宇告诉他，如今朱泽军手下的人里有不少都觉得老爷子是气数已尽，纷纷开始联络帮里的其他叔父，只求到时倒台了不至于被连坐，而真正还心在原主身上的只有凌凡那一批了。

 

“不见得。”蔡徐坤的食指在膝盖上敲了几下，手腕上的铐子因为这个动作也发出了一点响动。

 

“怎么说？”程鸣宇看向后视镜，却只见到了一个高深莫测的微笑。

 

车子停在大门口，他熄了火，下车拉开蔡徐坤所在的后座车门：“一会儿可得委屈您一下，还请见谅。”

 

他的嘴唇一抿，又是笑面模样：“坤哥。”

 

一天之内第二次被人拘着来到朱泽军面前，蔡徐坤甚至有想笑的冲动，以至于还得低着头挡住表情才行。

 

程鸣宇在一边汇报他的虚假罪名：谋害小少爷、杀人灭口、意图造反。

 

其他人听的认真，自然都没注意到队伍里有个人拿着程鸣宇的通行证悄悄离开了大厅，溜到了别的地方。

 

朱泽军的脸色是越听越黑，要是他还有年轻时的力气，手里的茶杯估计早就被他捏碎了。

 

程鸣宇说完也没动，就这么站在蔡徐坤的身后，所有人都等着坐在最高位的男人发话。

 

朱泽军倒是一改刚才暴躁的脾气，他稳当地把茶杯放到桌上，让人拿了一块干净的毛巾擦掉手上的茶水：“你有没有什么要解释的。”

 

假意的仁慈远比直接的恶意来得更让蔡徐坤恶心，他过去吃过不少这句话的亏，但凡大房把朱启方犯的错嫁祸到他身上，朱泽军总会问出这么一句程序正义的话。

 

然而解释的后果反而比不解释的更糟。

 

“……”

 

“那你这就是默认了？”

 

蔡徐坤的一个“对”字还没有说出口，就被人拽住头发强迫着仰起头来。

 

“我待你不薄。即便你不是我亲生，我也养了你13年，就是养条狗也该养熟了！”朱泽军掐着自己心口，好像确实是一副痛心疾首的模样，“而你呢！！”

 

可是蔡徐坤猜都知道这里面真心实意的失望少得可怜，或许还在庆幸他终于露出了马脚。突然他的脚尖被身后的人踢了两下，于是他随即哼出一声冷笑，刚才还面无表情的脸变成张扬。

 

“既然如此，那义父当年干嘛不直接捡一条狗回来呢？”

 

从来没见过蔡徐坤这一面的朱泽军一时间没反应过来，正打算开口又被截去话头。

 

“更何况我也不欠您什么。”他说得不紧不慢，“您救了我一命，我也还了您一命，早就两清了不是吗？”

 

听到这里朱泽军顿时瞪大了眼睛，刚刚还顺畅的气息忽然变乱：“你、你！”

 

“义父是忘了？”蔡徐坤终于再也不用装那副废物的嘴脸，“三年前您那么精心设计的一场试探，怎么说忘就忘了呢？”

 

“那时候你就计划好了？”

 

蔡徐坤扬起下巴，带着轻蔑的笑摇了摇头：“还要早，从我16岁被指派保护朱启方开始。”

 

如此清楚地交代了这些，在场的所有人没有一个不感到震惊。

 

朱泽军怒极反笑，本来就狰狞的一张脸变得更加凶恶：“好，好啊，我原本只打算把你关起来，留你一条命……”

 

“您说错了，是我原本打算留您一命。”

 

冰凉的枪口突然抵在朱泽军脑后，他愣了一下，然后咬牙切齿地吐出了两个字：“凌凡……”

 

蔡徐坤慢悠悠地站起来，活动了一下僵硬的关节，在召回程鸣宇被惊飞的神志后让他打开了自己手上的手铐：“用亲人来威胁他，实在是容易让他起反心。”

 

程鸣宇这一刻终于明白了他刚刚在车上说的“不见得”是什么意思。

 

六年时间，蔡徐坤早就把朱泽军身边的人摸了个透，这从如今没有一个人举枪对准凌凡就可以看出。如果不是担心那个孩子，他根本不需要程鸣宇的引路。

 

“不如再告诉您一件事。”蔡徐坤去往地下室的脚步突然顿住，回过身来冲朱泽军一笑，“朱启方是我设计的，但如果他没有想深夜去码头独吞那一批货，也不至于死在几个贪财的小混混手里。”

 

说完，他就看了凌凡一眼。

 

可是谁都没想到，凌凡手中的的枪还未上膛，程鸣宇就先他一步从沙发上拿了一个白色鹅毛靠枕，径直捂住朱泽军的脸，然后掏出腰间别的小口径手枪，对准手下的靠垫扣动了扳机。

 

消音器和靠枕让整个过程变得异常安静，听的最清楚的反而是最后血液滴到地板时发出的声响。

 

程鸣宇盯着自己沾满鲜红色羽绒的手，双目赤红着回头看了蔡徐坤一眼。

 

“以后的刑堂……”蔡徐坤没露出什么情绪，他轻飘飘地瞥了一眼程鸣宇发抖的右手，“归你了。”

 

然而当他去了地下室才发现，秦烈仅仅站在囚室的门口。

 

“怎么回事？”

 

秦烈一看到蔡徐坤就跟看到了希望似的，赶紧跑过来：“孩子就在里面，但是他自己把门锁弄坏了。”

 

“弄坏了？”蔡徐坤走过去拧了几下把手，确实是打不开，“为什么不撞门？”

 

“他一直顶着门呢，要是硬撞肯定会把他弄伤的。”秦烈拿来了囚室的监控，果然朱正廷依旧保持着抵门而坐的姿势，“他说除非你来，否则绝对不开门。”

 

蔡徐坤一时间不知道自己应该做什么表情，只好打开囚室门上的小窗，可是话到嘴边，竟然最后只轻轻叫了一声：“贝贝。”

 

里面一开始没什么动静，让他都误以为是声音太轻朱正廷没听见，正打算叫第二声的时候却听到了越来越响的抽泣声。

 

“爸爸……”小孩的嗓子早就哭哑了，现在跟碎玻璃渣似的剌得人耳朵疼心疼，他越哭越凶，却还在一遍一遍地喊着“爸爸”。

 

“贝贝不哭了，你躲开一点，爸爸马上就进去。”

 

幸亏朱正廷虽然哭得凶，可还听得进话。蔡徐坤在监控里确定他躲到了安全的地方以后，立刻叫了人过来撞门。

 

囚室门“砰”得打开的一瞬间，一个小黑影子马上跑出来撞到了蔡徐坤腿上。他蹲下去才看清原来朱正廷不是磨破了衣服，就是掉了一只鞋，连额头上都有摔倒磕出的淤青。

 

“爸爸、爸爸…这里…好……你……为什么……”

 

他哭得只打嗝，蔡徐坤只能分辨出他不停地在叫自己，却听不清在说什么，只能安抚性地摸他的头顶，却没想到直接摸了一手湿汗。

 

蔡徐坤这才发现朱正廷全身一阵冷一阵热，脸颊是不正常的绯红，竟然是已经哭到脱水，开始发烧的地步。

 

“叫任青来！”

 

小孩唯一剩下的一点神志都被高热烧成了灰，这下是连抽泣都做不到直接昏睡在了蔡徐坤怀里，只是不论怎么样，他的手一直死死地揪着爸爸的衣襟。

 

 

—TBC—

 

 


End file.
